DESCRIPTION OF THE PROJECT AS A WHOLE (adapted from the application): This is an application for a U01 continuation, requesting 2.5 years of continued funding for the Hebrew Home for the Aged CC for the NIA collaborative studies of SCUs for AD. In 1991, the applicant was awarded grant support from the NIA as one of 10 cooperative studies of special dementia care units and received additional support to act as the CC to all 10 studies. In 1995, 2-years of continuation funding was provided to aggregate and process the common-core data, and to plan the cross-site analyses. The applicant was advised to resubmit the application for the meta analytic component after strengthening the hypotheses, performing pilot analyses and providing more detailed analytic plans. The proposed continuation will undertake analyses of data developed from the 10 collaborating studies, the coordination of both analyses and publications, and the ultimate archiving of the projects data. The application requests funding to permit: (1) the application of psychometric analysis to later waves of data collection for comparison to results of baseline analyses; (2) examination of cross-site and longitudinal outcomes associated with the provision of special dementia care; (3) application of meta analyses; and (4) final preparation of data for submission for archival, public-use.